


Tales From the Toy Drawer

by spurious



Category: Tackey & Tsubasa
Genre: M/M, Nipple Play, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:43:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spurious/pseuds/spurious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>There's a drawer in Hideaki's closet that's full of a variety of things they've ordered online, under an assumed name, and had delivered to a post office box Hideaki's had since he was 18 and paranoid about fangirls going through his mail.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tales From the Toy Drawer

There's a drawer in Hideaki's closet that's full of a variety of things they've ordered online, under an assumed name, and had delivered to a post office box Hideaki's had since he was 18 and paranoid about fangirls going through his mail. Some of the stuff they don't use often (it takes a fair bit of convincing to get Tsubasa to use the flogger, and the marks it can leave mean they have to be careful about timing), but they both have a few favorites. When Tsubasa pulls away from Hideaki's mouth, panting, and says "be right back," Hideaki relishes the tingle of excitement in wondering what it is he'll come back with. He turns on his side to watch Tsubasa rummaging through the drawer, enjoying the view as he bends forward, all lean muscles and tempting bare skin.

After a moment, Tsubasa turns around. In his hands are a set of four leather cuffs: two for wrists, two for ankles, with metal clips dangling from each of them so they can be attached to each other. The leather feels soft and supple against Hideaki's skin as Tsubasa buckles the cuffs on, starting with his ankles. He does it slowly and carefully, glancing up at Hideaki's face every few seconds, his eyes dark with promise. He straddles Hideaki's lap when he's buckling on the wrist cuffs, cock hot and hard against his stomach. When the cuffs are all buckled, Tsubasa laces their fingers together, leaning in for a kiss. Hideaki shudders under him, already half out of his mind from the anticipation. The cuffs feel secure even without being attached to anything; the leather circles Hideaki's wrists and ankles like a pleasant weight, letting him relax against the bed and wait for Tsubasa to make his next move.

Tsubasa's next move is to climb, somewhat reluctantly, off of Hideaki's lap, and regard him contemplatively.

"Hmm," he says, tilting his head to the side. Hideaki grins at him, and Tsubasa seems to try to hold back his smile for about half a second before the corners of his mouth quirk up. "Stop it," he says, "I'm trying to be serious and dominant here."

"Sorry," Hideaki says. Then, in a singsong tone, "Master~"

Once they're both done cracking up, Tsubasa instructs Hideaki to get on his knees. He clips the cuffs on his wrists to the ones on his ankles so that his hands are held behind his back. Hideaki pulls experimentally at the restraints, shivering at the feeling of helplessness. He's got his eyes closed, taking a slow breath, when Tsubasa reaches out and brushes two fingers over his right nipple. Hideaki jerks away, feeling his face turn red.

"Don't," he whines, knowing that's not going to deter Tsubasa.

Tsubasa just huffs out a little laugh before taking Hideaki's nipple between his thumb and forefinger and pinching slowly until a spark of pain flares under the skin and Hideaki lets out a breathless moan. By the time Tsubasa lets go to flick his thumbnail over the now-sensitive skin, Hideaki is panting, his head tilted back. Tsubasa goes for the left nipple with his mouth, tonguing it and then biting down lightly. Hideaki whines, arching into the pain.

When Tsubasa pulls away, he blows cool air over the wet skin, making Hideaki shiver. Tsubasa takes Hideaki's cock in his hand, thumbing at the wet tip. He presses the sensitive spot just under the head and Hideaki's hips jerk up, his wrists pulling at the restraints. He wants to reach out and touch Tsubasa, pull him close for a kiss, feel the heat of Tsubasa's skin against his, and knowing that he can't makes him breathless with want.

Tsubasa leans in slowly, his hair brushing soft over Hideaki's stomach, and licks a deliberate, hot stripe up Hideaki's cock. He puts his lips over the head, sucking lightly and moaning low in his throat. Hideaki's hips jerk up again, but then Tsubasa's holding him in place with both hands. He goes down easily, mouth hot and wet and tight around Hideaki's cock, but it still feels like a tease. Hideaki grips his ankles, just to have something to hold on to. He focuses on the points of contact between them: Tsubasa's hands firm and warm on his hips, fingers splayed out, Tsubasa's hair tickling his skin, and Tsubasa's mouth.

Tsubasa bobs his head slowly and deliberately, hovering right at the edge of what might be enough stimulation to make Hideaki come. Instead, he's held tantalizingly close to what he wants, until he's panting and desperate and whining Tsubasa's name.

Hideaki's cock is wet when Tsubasa sits up, wiping his mouth before planting his hands on Hideaki's thighs and kissing him, slow and deep. Hideaki's head feels light when they break apart, and Tsubasa is breathing hard, his pupils huge in the dim light of the room. He reaches for the lube on the bedside table, and Hideaki tries to imagine what position he'll need to get in for this to work.

"I think you have to un-- _oh._ " Hideaki stops mid-sentence, mouth hanging open, because Tsubasa's got his legs spread and he's reaching behind himself, back arched and eyes closed. He opens his eyes slowly, turning a half-lidded gaze on Hideaki. He's always known that Tsubasa's a good performer, but seeing him like this, Hideaki feels like he never really knew just _how good_ he really is. He's rolling his hips in perfect, smooth motions onto his fingers, the muscles in his torso shifting with every movement, and his skin is glistening with a light sheen of sweat. He's not taking his eyes off of Hideaki, and it feels like the gaze is burning, lighting a fire under his skin. There's a bit of a smile on his face, like he knows exactly what he's doing and is enjoying torturing Hideaki, which is probably true.

By the time Tsubasa is stroking lube down Hideaki's cock and straddling his lap, Hideaki feels like he's been on the brink of coming for as long as he can remember.

Tsubasa sinks down onto his cock with a shaky sigh, his hand tight on Hideaki's shoulder. His lips are right next to Hideaki's ear when he says, voice low, "You'd better not come before I do."

Hideaki chokes out a whimper, takes three deep breaths, and nods. "Got it."

It is, of course, easier said than done, because Tsubasa moves his body in ways that Hideaki is pretty sure should be impossible. He moves his hips in slow circles, working Hideaki's cock deeper into himself, tight and hot. Hideaki feels totally helpless against the onslaught of pleasure, the overwhelming sensations of Tsubasa above him and around him. Luckily, from the sounds he's making, Tsubasa sounds like he's close to coming, too. He starts to jerk himself off, mouthing at Hideaki's temple. Hideaki uses his limited range of motion to thrust his hips up, and Tsubasa groans against his skin. Hideaki does it again, feeling Tsubasa tighten around him, and it's nearly impossible to keep from coming at that, but then Tsubasa groans something incoherent and comes. Hideaki's halfway through asking for permission to come when Tsubasa shakes through an aftershock, and that's enough to make Hideaki come, whether he's supposed to or not.

Tsubasa slips off of him, panting, and crawls behind him to unfasten the cuffs. He kisses the nape of Hideaki's neck as he unhooks the clips from each other, his hands gentle against Hideaki's tingling skin. It takes him about half a minute to figure out that his skin's not tingling simply as an aftereffect of orgasm, but because his legs have fallen asleep from kneeling.

"You're supposed to tell me if your legs fall asleep," Tsubasa says, sounding amused, as Hideaki wiggles his toes experimentally.

With his hands finally free, Hideaki gives in to the urge he's had since they were put in the cuffs and turns around, running both hands through Tsubasa's hair before pulling him close and kissing him.


End file.
